Kick-Ass : Victorious
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Tori and her friends got the letter of their dreams. They get to go to a performing school in New York City. There they meet Dave and Mindy formerly Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. They all slowly form a friendship and bond between everyone. However Mindy and Dave must become their alter egos once more when Red Mist returns and this time a true enemy comes for them but they'll have help.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone out there. I'm here with my second crossover ever. This one will be a crossover between Victorious and Kick-Ass. Now I haven't read the Kick-Ass comics but I have seen the movies and I loved them. This also was a request given to me by Sherizal. I have done a request for him in the past so I guess i did something right. This will feature a Jori paring as well as some others including a Kick-Ass/Victorious paring. Well I'll give y'all a short summary to the story so please R&R thanks.**

**Short Summary : The Victorious group got a letter they had been waiting for. They had gotten accepted to the Manhattan School Of Performing Arts. They are whisked away to New York City where they start their senior year. Dave Lizewski and Mindy Macready have also been accepted into the school. For them it has been a few weeks since they took on crime boss Frank D'Amico and won. Now they try to restart their lives with their new friends from LA. However nothing goes as plan when Red Mist returns for revenge. This time he brought along a true monster. One that kills for sport. Dave and Mindy must become their Alter Egos Kick-Ass and Hit Girl once more. This time their not alone. Takes place between Kick Ass one and two.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with either the Kick-Ass universe or the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not make profit off of.**

**Kick-Ass : Victorious**

**Prologue**

The sun rose over Las Angeles California. People surfed and lounged out on the beach. Among them were seven teens. They all lounged out on beach towels enjoying the sun as it shone down on them. It was nearing the end of their summer vacation, and so they were soaking up as much free time as they could before they returned for their senior year of high school.

Unlike most of the others on the beach they attended Hollywood Arts. It was a performing arts school. All of them were aspiring to be singers, song writers, actors or directors. They had been trying for years to get the scholarship to go to the Manhattan Performance School. It was where many of their classmates had gone. They were all hoping to get that letter.

"Yay, let's go swimming" Cat Valentine called as she tugged at a young man's arm. She was and incredibly beautiful girl. Her red velvet hair bobed around her head as she continued to tug at the young man's arm. That in turn caused her breast to bounce causing the teen to stare at them. She wore a pink bikini that clung tightly to her body.

"Cat, we just ate. We're supposed to wait thirty minutes before we go swimming" Robbie Shapiro protested looking at her as she continued to tug at his arm. His curly hair clung to his head and slightly hung over his glasses. He was a thin man with no muscle mass to him. However what he lacked in physical strength he made up for by being brilliant.

"Come on Robbie" Cat whined as she continued to tug at him.

"Yeah Robbie, what do you got to worry about? If there are sharks in the water they'll leave you alone. You're not even a mouthful for them" Jade West chimed in making Robbie look at her. Her straight black hair went down her back. Near her left eye she had blue and green strips. Her blue eyes looked on as they slowly moved towards the water. She smiled a bit, seeing the look of fear in Robbie's eyes at the idea of sharks. Her slender and beautiful body caught the light as it shined on her pale skin.

"Jade, why did you have to mention sharks?" Tori Vega asked catching her attention. Her hazel eyes locked onto the goth girl who just smiled at her. Her tan skin gleamed in the light as she sat on her towel. She was part Latino giving her the tanned skin that she had. She scowled at Jade who continued to smirk at her.

"If you're that worried about them we could just send Trina into the water to distract them... or scare them off" Jade quipped with a shrug of her shoulders causing the woman she mentioned to let out a whine.

"Hey" Trina Vega whined making Jade just smirk at her. She was Tori's sister being only a year older. She may have been the oldest in the group but she was also the most immature. She would constantly whine about everything or act out to get her way. She scowled at Jade giving her an angry look.

The last two were Beck and Andre. They had been best friends since they were young. They had grown up living a few houses down from each other. Beck was originally from Canada but had moved to the states when he was two years old. He had a muscular body with shaggy brown hair. He was a talented actor and director having the ability to perform either with great talent.

Andre, an African American teen who's best known for his singing. He like Beck had an athletic body. He was muscular and strong. His hair was in a dread lock style. His chocolate skin shined in the light. He was looking at his smartphone watching a video with Beck.

Both started exclaiming before laughing wildly. This earned looks from the three women still with them. They didn't notice them as they kept looking at the phone. They started laughing again causing Jade, Tori, and Trina to trade glances.

"What you two watching?" Tori asked. However neither paid them any attention. Instead her response was them just exclaiming again. She asked again and once again they didn't say anything they just laughed some more. She looked over to Jade who looked back at her and smirked.

Her hand shot out and grabbed the phone from them. This prompted yells from both Andre and Beck. Jade just smirked at them before all three women turned their attention to the video. They looked to see three guys on the screen. A fourth laid on the ground and above him was another man dressed in some green and yellow suit. They watched as the three men ran off and who ever was filming it ran outside.

_"That fucking rocked. Who are you?" _The person filming it questioned keeping the camera on the panting man.

_"I'm Kick-Ass" _the man replied panting as he stared at the camera. It ended and all three woman looked at one another laughing a bit.

"Fake, I bet it was staged" Jade said handing the phone to Andre.

"If it is fake it's well choreographed" Beck said with a shrug before glancing to Trina who was looking at him.

He smirked a bit at her and she returned the smirk a bit. To everyone Beck had been dating Jade but the truth was he was dating Trina. They had kept it hidden from everyone only because Beck was helping Jade. The girl in question was in fact in love with someone, Tori. Her only problem was she wasn't sure if Tori was into her.

Little did Jade know Tori did have feelings for her. She kept it hidden very well, acting like she didn't. She couldn't fight her feelings for Jade. They had been spawned back when Jade had faked a black eye. At first it was hard to conjure anything until Jade stayed and helped her clean up the Black Box theater.

"Who knows, maybe we'll run into him if we get to go to New York" Trina said with a shrug.

"Here's hoping we get to go" Tori said with a shrug and then a smile as she looked at everyone.

XX

Tori and Trina got home around six in the evening. They made it home just in time for dinner. They walked in to find their parents sitting on the couch. Holly looked at them and smiled before standing up quickly. She grabbed two envelopes and smiled even more.

"What's with the smile mom?" Tori asked looking at her.

"Look for yourselves" David said from the couch with a smile.

Tori and Trina looked at one another before taking the envelopes. They looked at the back of them before turning them over. The return address made their jaws drop. They were from Manhattan School of Performing Arts. They had gotten a reply they were hoping for. Both tore the envelopes open and looked at the letters.

"Oh my god, I'm going to New York" Tori said in a half shriek, half shrill.

"Me too" Trina said quickly hugging her sister.

"I'm so proud of you two" Holly said hugging her daughters.

"We both are" David said getting up placing his hands on his daughters shoulders. He smiled pulling them in and kissing them both on their foreheads.

Just then their phones went off alerting them they were receiving text messages. They quickly looked at them to find that their friends were all going too. Robbie, Cat, Jade, Beck, and Andre. All of them had gotten in, they were going with people they knew and it was a relief to them. Now they had to get ready to leave in a few weeks.

XX

_**(Two weeks later)**_

__The group all stood in the terminal of the airport. Their families had all come to send them off. All of them were hugging and saying tearful goodbyes. Tori and Jade stood next to one another both were looking out towards the city. Jade leaned onto a railing looking out at the city.

"Soak it up Vega, this could be the last time we see this city" Jade said motioning her hand across the city.

"Last time, I'm hoping to return here, it's my home after all" Tori said looking from the city to Jade who looked back at her.

"I might just stay in New York" Jade replied with a shrug. It earned a raised eyebrow from Tori. Jade sighed a bit before glancing back as the families continued to say goodbye. "All your families came, my dad couldn't even be bothered to come say goodbye" Jade shrugged before looking back out to the city. "The quicker I leave this city the better."

Tori looked at her before glancing back to see the parents finally leaving. Slowly she turned to look at Jade who was looking back out over the city. Her pale skin gleamed in the light of the sun. Black hair bobbed as she turned her head to look at the Latino next to her. Both stood there looking at one another. Tori opened her mouth to say something.

_"Attention passengers, flight 267 nonstop to New York City is now boarding" _a woman announced over the PA system. Both looked up before looking back to the group.

"That's our ride, let's get going" Jade said tugging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah" Tori said with a nod following her.

"Let's get this show on the road" Andre cheered as they got in line to board the plane.

They all laughed before walking onto the plane. Each took their seats on the plane. Tori sat next to Jade, Beck sat next to Trina while Cat, Robbie, and Andre took a middle row. Tori sat next to the window looking out as the plane started to taxi down the runway. She looked out at the city as the plane lifted off into the air. Slowly she turned to look at Jade who was looking at her.

"Well, we're about to start a new chapter in our lives, let's see how it plays out" Jade said smiling a bit as she relaxed into her seat.

XX

_**(New York City)**_

__"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Mindy, happy birthday to you" Marcus sung as he sat a cake down on the table. Marcus Williams looked at his adoptive daughter who sat at the head of the table.

His ebony skin shone in the light of the flickering flames. It was her sixteenth birthday and unlike most girls her age she didn't want some fancy party. He could tell she missed her father. He had made a deal with Damon Macready his old partner that if anything happened to him he would take his daughter. Both had served together but after Damon was framed for being a drug dealer he became something more. He had become Big Daddy, a vigilante who hunted the corrupt of the city. However he was killed and so Marcus staying true to his word took Mindy in.

Mindy Macready sat in front of her cake looking at the burning candles. Her blonde hair hung down her back and stopped in between her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked down, thinking of her father. She missed him terribly. She was once called Hit Girl, fighting alongside her father Damon. Now she was living with his long time friend. She was a beautiful girl with a thin and athletic body.

"Wish I could have saved you Daddy" she said softly before blowing out the candles.

"I know you miss your dad Mindy, but he's in a better place smiling down on you" Marcus said with a sigh before sitting down next to her.

"You don't really believe all that Heaven and Hell bullshit do you?" She questioned giving him an incredulous look.

"I believe that there's more to life than just this one" he said looking at her. "Come on, let's have some cake" he said preparing to cut a slice.

"No thanks, I'm going to bed" she said with a sigh as she pushed herself away from the table.

Marcus lowered his head before looking back at her as she ran up the steps. Slowly he got up and walked up the steps. Walking to the top of them he looked as Mindy shut her door. Walking over to it he prepared to knock on it but stopped. He looked at the door before sighing slightly. "Good night Mindy, happy birthday, I love you" he said to the door before walking away.

He made his way back down the steps coming to a stop at the bottom of them. He looked to his left to see a framed article from years ago. Walking over to it he stopped in front of it. It was the front page article from when he and Damon had made the largest drug bust in the city's history. That however was what caused Damon to get sent to jail.

Opening a drawer he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and filled a glass up. Walking over to a chair in his living room he sat down in it. He took a sip of the glass before sighing a bit. "Sure wish you were still around Damon" he said softly before turning the TV on.

XX

Mindy sat on the ledge of the roof. She had heard what Marcus had said. However it may have been comforting to hear it she still had the pain of missing her father. She had gotten her revenge, Frank D'Amico had been killed. It however did nothing to bring her father back from the dead. Her head was lowered as she thought about him.

"Happy Birthday baby doll" she heard a familiar voice say from her right. Sitting next to her was her father. He wore his plaid shirt and kaki pants and his glasses. His hair was thinning a bit in the front but he still had his mustache. His blue eyes looked over to her and he smiled at her.

"Hey daddy" Mindy said softly smiling a bit at him.

"It's your sweet sixteenth, why so glum? You know this is a milestone for kids" Damon said looking to her.

"You know why daddy" she spoke softly, fighting back tears that threatened to spill.

"I know baby doll, but we both knew that what we did, well there was no guarantee we would survive" her father said looking back out across the city. Slowly his attention drifted back to Mindy. "Do you remember what I made you promise?" He questioned gaining her attention.

"I do, That I'd never stop protecting this city" she replied looking to him.

"That's right Mindy, don't you ever forget it" he said looking at her from over his glasses.

"I won't daddy, I love you" she said throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too baby doll" he said softly hugging her back.

When she opened her eyes her father was gone. Breathing deeply she centered herself before standing up. The wind blew by kicking her hair up. She prepared to go back inside but stopped when she heard the wail of a police siren. Her attention quickly turned to look in the direction of the sirens. Smiling a bit she dropped off the roof. She disappeared into the shadows preparing to fulfill her promise to her father.

XX

An alarm clock rang in the morning and a hand lazily came out from under some covers. It was silenced before a low groan was heard. Posters of super heroes covered the walls and comic books littered the desk. Slowly the covers were removed off of a sleepy seventeen year old. He yawned before reaching over to grab his glasses. Putting them on he smiled a bit as he looked around his room.

This was Dave Lizewski, a thin and nerdy looking man. His hair was somewhat curly and short. His brown eyes looked around the room before he climbed out of bed. He had some muscles to him but for the most par he was a thin bodied man. His body bore scars, scars he received from when he was once known as Kick-Ass.

Four weeks ago he was that hero but he stopped. He had chose to pursue a future in art and so he got a scholarship to Manhattan School Of Performing Arts. He got up and dressed himself, it was his first day at the new school. He managed to get Mindy, his partner in crime fighting into the school. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl were all the talk weeks ago. Now they had all but vanished off the radar.

Grabbing his backpack he made his way down the steps to find his father had already left for work. He grabbed some pop tarts and walked out the door. He didn't live very far from the new school. The walk was nothing for him, peaceful, quite, and quick. Walking down the street he heard a familiar cry of a motorcycle. Glancing over his shoulder he looked as a crotch rocket pulled up next to him.

"Hey Mindy, happy birthday" Dave said stopping to look at her.

"Hey, thanks" she said pulling her helmet off.

"You okay?" He asked walking up next to her.

"Fuck does it matter?" she growled looking to him as they walked into the parking lot.

"It matters because your my friend and I care about you" Dave said offering a kind smile to her.

Mindy scoffed a bit before laughing and shaking her head. She looked at him and snorted a bit and locked her bike down. "Since when did you become such a pussy?" She questioned smirking a bit as they made their way to the school.

Dave prepared to say something when suddenly he slammed into a woman. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm. His brown eyes looked to see a Latino dangling from his hand. She smirked at him as he returned the smirk to her.

"I am so sorry" he said brushing the beautiful woman off.

"It's cool, I'm new here" she replied with a short chuckle. "Well, me and my friends are."

"So are we, so where you guys from?" Dave asked as they started walking towards the school.

"LA, I'm Tori Vega" she said before turning to face a group of teens near the entrance. "That's Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and finally my sister Trina Vega" she said pointing at each of them.

"LA?" Dave asked, earning a nod from Tori. "I'm Dave Lizewski and this is Mindy Macready" he said extending his hand to her. She took it shaking it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Dave" she said before looking to Mindy. "It's nice to meet you Mindy. Come on, join us" she said nodding back towards the group.

"Okay" he replied with a nod before looking to Mindy who just rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed them both.

"It's going to be a long ass year" she grumbled under her breath as they joined the group.


	2. Chapter One

**Ok thanks to work I'm slow with my updates and i hate that. I know a lot of ppl like my stories and it drives me nuts that i dont have a lot of time to do my updates. Well the new chapter is here. It has been brought to my attention that this is an AU and so I'm letting y'all know that now. I will try to update quicker i am sorry for the delay please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kick Ass or Victorious universes. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. I just own the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The bell rung and the students filed to their classes. It was the first day of school and Tori was beyond excited. She was in a new city surrounded by new people. She had dreamed about going to this school for years and now, she was finally here. Looking up at the room number she smiled seeing it was where she needed to be. Walking in she looked to see Jade was the only one there that she knew.

She moved over and sat down next to her. The raven haired girl looked at her. Their eyes locked and Tori felt her face flush. "Hey Jade" she said with a smile before looking to see the teacher walk in.

"Hey Vega" Jade said before looking forward watching as the teacher sat her things on her desk.

"Good morning class, I am Amber Kelly, your acting teacher. You can call me Mrs. Kelly or Amber the choice is yours. Now I see plenty of new faces in here. I can only assume some of you are from LA. Those that are please stand up and introduce yourselves" the teacher explained looking at the class before her.

Jade and Tori looked at one another before both stood up. The teacher smiled and motioned to them. This earned them looks from all the fellow students.

"I'm Jade West, and I love scissors" she said giving a half hearted wave before sitting back down.

"I'm Tori Vega, and I want to be a singer" Tori said with a smile as she waved and sat next to Jade.

The teacher smiled and thanked them before getting on with her lesson. Jade looked over at Tori. She studied the tan complexion on her counterpart. The sun shining through the window made her skin glow. That in turn caused her to have an aura about her. She looked down to see her hand moving slowly towards Tori's body. It was like something was making her try to make her touch her.

Her hand stopped just inches from Tori's soft looking skin. She sighed mentally before recalling her hand. She looked back to see the teacher still talking. She had no clue what had come over her. However she had gotten it under control before anything had happened. Looking at her hand she just shook her head before looking back to the teacher.

XX

Lunch came and so Jade made her way to the cafeteria. Walking in she looked to see her friends sitting at a table. She walked through the line to get her food. Once she exited the line she made her way to the table. Taking her seat next to Tori she looked to see that Dave and Mindy were there too. She looked at Mindy who looked back at her.

"So, how's everyone's first day going?" Andre asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Eh, it's going. Truly different than normal school" Dave said with a shrug as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"And very different from LA" Robbie said earning nods from the others.

"I'm enjoying it" Tori said smirking as she thought of her classes.

"Of course you would" Jade said in a snippy tone.

"Hey, what you all doing after school?" Dave asked looking at them.

"Nothing that I know of" Beck said looking at him before looking to everyone else.

"Okay, I know of a nice little coffee shop down the street from here. Maybe after school we can all hit it up?" He offered looking around at everyone.

"Sounds like a plan" Robbie said with a shrug as he took a drink of soda.

XX

Dave opened the door to the comic book and café store. Right behind him was Mindy and the others. He smiled as he walked over to a large table. He took a seat and watched as everyone else sat with him. This was where he loved coming to after school.

"I'm impressed with this place" Robbie said with a smile looking around.

"Yeah, cause when I want coffee I want to be surrounded by nerds" Jade said making Mindy chuckle. She smiled at Mindy who returned the smile.

"Well you didn't have to come" Beck said looking at her as she glanced back at him.

"I wanted coffee" she replied with a shrug before getting up. She walked over to the counter and ordered her coffee. Looking to her left she saw sitting on the counter was the newest copy of The Punisher. Looking back she saw them all talking at the table. Seizing the moment she snatched up the comic and began to look through it.

"The Punisher? Good anti hero" the clerk said setting her coffee in front of her.

She looked at him as he gave her a smirk. She knew the smirk, he was checking her out. She scoffed at him before snatching her coffee and was walking back to the table. Sitting down she found herself sitting across from Tori. Said girl was flipping through a magazine looking it over.

"So Mindy, what you studying at the school?" Andre asked looking to the blonde who sat across from him.

"Dance, it's always been a natural talent of mine" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's awesome" he said smirking.

He looked the younger girl in the eyes and both smiled some more before they looked away from one another. He found her attractive barring many qualities he found attractive. His attention turned to see two more people walk up to join them. They both had a nerdy look about them.

"These are my friends Marty and Todd" Dave said introducing the two new comers.

"Hey Dave, I see you actually found some cute girls" Marty said adjusting his glasses. "I mean Kate is pretty hot but these ones are also hot" he said looking them over.

"Fuck off nerd" Jade hissed glaring at him.

"Whoa, calm down there Buttercup" Marty said smirking as he pulled up a chair.

"Don't call me Buttercup again" Jade growled at him.

"Don't mind him Jade, he's just a certified asshole" Dave said chuckling as he looked at Marty.

XX

Jade flopped onto her bed. She sighed it was a long day in her book. She was tired and grouchy. Her eyes were looking around the rather large dorm room. Looking over she watched as Cat snuggled up under her pink blankets. Trina was doing something with her feet and it was disgusting. Slowly her eyes drifted over to see Tori sitting up against her headboard. She was reading a comic book that she had bought earlier.

"I can't believe you bought a fucking comic book" she said catching Tori's attention.

"Well, it isn't all that bad Jade" Tori said with a shrug as she turned to the next page.

Jade looked across the room at her as she continued to read the comic book. The lamp on her night stand made her tanned skin glow. It caused her to have an aura around her. As she continued to look at her she found herself entranced by her beauty. Snapping out of it she rolled onto her side so she was facing the wall.

"Good night Jade" Tori said softly.

"Good night Vega" Jade said back before her eyes closed.

XX

"Come on give me the fucking money" a man shouted pointing a sawed off shotgun at a clerk of a gas station.

The man hurried stuffing the money into a bag. He looked at the masked man who pointed the gun at him. The man fired the gun over his head causing him to jump in fear. He hurried faster throwing the money into the bag. Once done he handed the money over to the man who snatched the bag from him.

"Pleasure doing business with you" the man said running out the doors. He ran to a car and jumped into the passenger seat. As soon as he did the driver sped off. They cheered and celebrated over their successful robbery. They sped down the streets avoiding cars and blasting through stop lights.

The driver looked in the rearview mirror to see a lone headlight coming up fast. Looking he saw it was a purple colored motorcycle. It was speeding fast chasing them. "We got company" he said causing the thief to look back.

Suddenly the driver of the bike opened fire on them. Glass shattered as bullets cut through the back window. Grabbing his shotgun he returned fire at the biker. The bike swerved avoiding the shotgun blast. The biker returned fire, bullets ripping into the metal of the trunk. One of the bullets caught the rear tire of the car.

The driver cursed loudly as he lost control of the car. He worked on trying to control the car as he swerved down the street. Suddenly the car slammed into a parked car causing it to flip through the air. The car landed on its roof shattering the glass. It skidded across the road and slammed into a parked car.

Both groaned as they slowly climbed out of the car. They looked back to see the bike come to a stop. They looked to see the rider climb off the bike. It was a girl and looking at her she didn't look much older than sixteen. She holstered a pistol before reaching to her back. Under a cape she was wearing she pulled out a combat stick. It had two blades on it one at each end.

She had purple colored hair and wore a mask that just covered her eyes. Aside from that she wore a purple and black colored armored suit. Her boots clicked on the road as she walked down the road towards them. The driver grabbed the bag of money and got up. He started to stagger away trying to get away from this person.

Suddenly he stopped with a grunt. He looked down at his chest to see jutting out from it was a bloody blade. Slowly his head turned to see the girl looking at him. He coughed up blood as his head tipped down and he fell limp.

She pushed the dead man off her combi stick and looked at the other man. He was slowly getting back to his feet and was staring at her. She smirked a bit before walking towards him. He staggered back from her as he struggled to get his shotgun up. However she was quicker.

She charged forward swinging the combi stick. The blade sliced cleanly through his hands effectively removing them. That in turn caused the gun to fall from his hands and clatter on the ground. Looking back up at her, he watched her smirk. Suddenly she stabbed the blade into his chest. He grunted blood gushing from the wound.

She watched him die on the end of her weapon. Pulling the blade back she looked at both of the slain men. She reattached the bladed weapon to her back and darted back to her bike. She got to it just as she heard the sound of police sirens. Revving the bike the girl sped off leaving the dead men behind.

The bike roared down the road swerving to miss cars as she drove. Looking back she saw that the cops had stopped where the dead men were. She smiled at seeing that. Turning down a street she pulled into a parking lot. As she drove she came around to a building at the back of it. Pressing a button on her bike a garage door opened and slowly she pulled into it.

Parking the bike she climbed off of it and looked at the darkened garage. Walking over to the wall her hand went up and she flipped a switch. The lights came on and slowly she walked to some steps. Coming to the top of them she flipped on some more lights. Looking around she saw the walls were covered in guns. Punching bags were set up as well as training dummies.

She walked past a glass case an in it was the costume of her father Big Daddy. She looked at it before reaching up and pulling her mask off. Her hand then reached up and pulled her purple hair off. Her natural blonde hair uncoiled from under it. She sat her mask and wig into their holders and preceded to strip out of her outfit. Once she did she dressed herself into her street clothing.

She opened a fridge and pulled out a jug of milk. Reaching up into a cabinet she pulled out some packs of coco mix. She then proceeded to make hot chocolate. Once she was done she grabbed a bag of marshmallows. Reaching into it she grabbed two handfuls and dropped them into the mugs.

Walking back over to the glass case she sat one of the mugs in front of it. "Extra marshmallows, like always daddy" she said softly. Mindy climbed onto a table and proceeded to drink her coco. Sitting there she looked at her father's suit. She had been keeping her promise to him. She had been protecting the city.


	3. Chapter Two

**OK, I know I took way to long to update but I've been so busy since June I've barely had time to scratch my ass. Its all a lot of things to get into just know I'm trying to do what I can to write. Well an update is finally here and I hope y'all enjoy it. Please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : this is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. I own nothing to do with the Kick-Ass or Victorious universes. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Jade sat on a bench looking out across the bay towards the Statue of Liberty. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Her whole life she had seen pictures of the monument. Actually seeing it in real life was far better. Slowly her head turned to look as some old people fed pigeons with their grandkids. Seeing this made her smile a bit.

This city was far different than that of LA. She was learning of the area quickly. She learned that life in New York was a little less hectic than that of LA. Getting up from her bench she started to make her way back to the school.

Her mind slowly started to drift to Tori. The Latina had been haunting her dreams more and more. She smiled a bit before walking into the courtyard of the school. This transfer had been doing her some good. She could get away from her father and finally be around Tori.

"Jade" she heard Cat call her name.

She turned as suddenly Cat slammed into her. The bubbly redhead gave her a crushing hug. Jade couldn't believe that such a little girl could have such a crushing force behind her. "What is it Cat?" The goth coughed as she was released.

"Where were you? We were looking for you" Cat asked looking at Jade.

"I was just out for a walk, is something wrong?" Jade asked looking down to Cat.

"Well, we wanted to go meet up with Dave and Mindy. They invited up to the coffee shop" Cat said smiling up at her.

"Ok, let's go" the goth said with a shrug as they started walking towards the coffee shop.

It took them about five minutes to arrive at the shop. once they got there they saw Tori, Beck, and Trina were already there. Dave was up at the counter and Mindy was over by the comics. Next to the blonde was Robbie who was rambling on about something.

"Where's Andre?" Jade asked as they sat at the table with them.

"He's back at school. Ate something that didn't agree with him" Beck said with a shrug.

"What was her name?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Eww Jade that's gross" Cat said causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm impressed you knew what she meant" Trina said chuckling a bit.

"We all are" Jade said as Dave finally joined them.

"Hey Jade, how you doing?" Dave asked smiling at her.

"I'm here" she replied with a shrug.

They sat at the table all talking and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly screaming was heard causing them to spin around. They looked to see a masked man wielding a gun come in. He had struck a man over the head and was waving a gun around.

"Alright this will only take a few minuets. I want everyone to stand still and I'll be on my way" The man said as he started walking towards the register.

Dave looked at him before looking over to Mindy. She looked back at him. He saw the look in her eyes. He shook his but she just glared at him. Sighing a bit he nodded slightly as he stood up.

"Dave, what are you doing?" Tori hissed at him as she tugged at his arm.

"It'll be okay" he whispered back to her.

He smirked at them and walked towards the robber. As he did he looked to see Mindy walking too. They focused on the man. As they did his mind raced showing all the times he took criminals down as Kick-Ass. Smiling a bit he knew he could do this.

"Hey, asshole" Mindy said causing the robber to look back at her and Dave.

"I fucking told you people not to move" he growled turning the pistol towards them.

As he did Dave's hand shot out and grabbed his hand. The man struggled, causing the gun to fire a few rounds off. Twisting the man's hand around the gun fell free. In a flash Mindy attacked, her fist slamming into the man's ribs. There was a satisfying sound of bones cracking filled their ears.

The man cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Suddenly Mindy's knee shot up. The knee connected with his nose breaking it. The back of his head slammed into the counter, knocking him out. Both stood there not even winded by the scuffle.

Suddenly a scream filled their ears. Spinning around they looked to see Cat screaming. They then saw what she was screaming about. Laying sprawled across the table was Tori, blood pooling around her. They ran across the room, Mindy reaching her first. Once she did her hands were placed over the wound, applying pressure to the wound.

"Call Nine One One" he ordered as he helped Mindy try to stop the bleeding.

XX

**Two Days Later.**

Tori stirred a bit before groaning a bit. Her eyes opened to see she was in the white room of a hospital. She groaned more as slowly she sat up. Looking around she saw Dave and Mindy at the foot of her bed. Both were asleep.

Turning her head to the left she was shocked to see Jade. The goth girl had her head rested on the bed. She snored softly as her hand gripped firmly onto Tori's. With her free hand she reached over. Taking great care not to wake Jade she brushed some of the black locks away from her pale skin. That slight action caused Jade to moan a bit.

"She hasn't left your side since you been here" she heard a voice say.

Looking she looked to see Mindy awake looking at her. The younger blonde stood up and moved over to her right side. She looked at the patch over her right shoulder and smiled.

"About an inch to the left and we'd been playing harps right now" the blond said looking at her as she looked up at her. "She told me what you did, how you took the bullet for her."

"Yeah, I honestly couldn't picture my life without Jade. I have no clue what I'd do without her" Tori said, her attention turning to the sleeping girl.

"She said the same thing. You two have a lot to work out between you two" Mindy stated pointing between them both.

"Yeah, I see that" Tori said nodding slightly as she looked back to Mindy.

"Don't wait until it's to late" the blonde said patting her hand softly.

XX

A man with a ski mask came storming into a gas station. His pistol was up and pointed at the clerk. He demanded all the money the mam had in the register. He fired the gun off above the clerk's head causing the man to jump and move faster.

Once he had the money he turned and ran out of the building. Jumping into his car he sped off. He laughed and cheered for the score he just got, knowing his boss would be pleased with him.

He turned down an ally to see a red car blocking his path. Putting the car in park he growled in anger. Getting out he gripped his pistol tightly. Suddenly he was struck over the back of the head. The impact caused him to crumple to the ground groaning.

"What the fuck you doing robbing shops in my dad's area?" a teen growled pressing a pistol to his head.

"I'm just following my boss's orders" the thug moaned.

"Well those orders just got you killed cocksucker" the teen said. The gun fired, blood and brain matter splashed across the asphalt. The young man looked down at the dead man before walking over to the car. Reaching in he grabbed the money the thug stole.

The Red Mist looked back over to his car. Holstering the pistol he walked back over to his car. As he climbed in he looked at himself in the rearview mirror. Chris D'Amico was going to carry on his father's legacy. Before he took the city over he planned to get revenge. Revenge against Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl.

He drove out of the ally leaving the dead body and car behind. He still drove his Red Mist car. It was one of the few things of his father he still had.

Pulling into the penthouse garage he got out of the car. It wasn't much of a secret hideout, but it would do. Walking over to the elevator he pressed the call button. Nothing happened, no ding, nothing. He pressed it again and once more nothing happened. Just then he noticed that the lights were out in the garage.

"Chris D'Amico, or do you prefer The Red Mist now?" A feminine voice sounded from the darkness.

"Who's there?" He questioned spinning around. His voice cracked, fear appearing in his voice. He pulled his pistol out and pointed it into the darkness.

"How can you shoot what you can't see?" They woman asked.

Suddenly the lights started to come back on. The first set to come back on startled him. He noticed a figure in the darkness. As the lights moved across it he saw it was a cougar. It stood there growling at him as its tail switched back and forth. He pointed the gun at the big cat as it continued to stare at him.

"Were you the one talking?" He questioned the cat.

"No, she wasn't" he heard the woman's voice say. He then heard the clicking of high heals. Looking his eyes fell onto a woman as she walked out from behind a hummer. She wore an elegant dress that flowed behind her. Her hair was a dirty blonde that stopped mid back. Her green eyes locked onto Chris as he turned the gun on her. One thing he noticed that shocked him was she was close to his age.

"Who the fuck are you" he growled looking at her.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is the fact that you killed my guy and took my money. I want it back" she said, her fingers scratching the cougar's ear causing it to purr. The cat followed her as she continued walking towards him.

"He was stealing on my dad's turf" he quickly shot back.

"Oh please, your pussy of a father is dead. Blown up by a rocket, that's fucking hilarious" she said laughing a bit.

"You fucking bitch" Chris snarled stepping forward.

The girl snapped her fingers and in a flash the cougar was in front of her. Its fur bristled and it snarled deeply. The action caused Chris to stumble backwards. The girl smiled as she slowly walked up to him. In a flash her right hand shot out and grabbed his groin. He gasped in pain. Her left hand came up and stroked his face softly. Slowly the same hand went down and took the bag of money from him.

"Thanks for holding onto this for me" she said backing off from him. She looked at him as he fell to his knees. His hands covered his sensitive groin. She just smirked at him before turning around. She whistled slightly causing the cougar to follow her.

"Wait" Chris coughed making her stop. He slowly got back to his feet and looked at her. "What if I had an offer for you, and when its done you will have more money than you know what to do with?"

"You've peaked my curiosity" she said turning to face him.

"Help me kill Kick-Ass" he said looking at her. After seeing what she did tonight he was positive beyond all reason she could do it. He watched her look to the cougar and then back to him.

"I'll get back to you on it" she said turning to walk away.

"What, that's it?" He called after her.

"Yep" she answered as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter Three

**Well now I have finished my chapter. I have been busy but I'm working on em now. Its going to start to become fun and action packed soon. Well here's the new chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong language, strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kick- Ass or Victorious universes. I just own this plot and its a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Tori sat in class, her arm in a sling. She was still sore feeling a bit wrapped in pain. She looked over to Jade who since she had left the hospital hadn't left her side. She looked at the goth girl as she took notes on the lesson. She found herself thinking on the events of that fateful day. She had taken the bullet for her. She couldn't picture a world without Jade.

The bell rung snapping her out of her thoughts. She got up and tried to juggle her books with one hand. The result was her books falling back to her desk. She sighed a bit as she looked at them. Just then a pair of pale hands picked up the books. She looked up to see Jade looking at her with a smile.

"As much as I like seeing you struggle, this is too pitiful" Jade said smirking as she carried Tori's books.

"Uh, thanks" Tori said realizing this was the best complement Jade had to offer.

They walked to their next class and took their seats. Once there they looked as Beck and Dave had joined them where they were sitting.

"How's the arm?" Dave asked looking at Tori.

"Still hurts, but I've got good pain pills" she said smirking a bit.

"That's always good"Beck said smiling as he looked over to Jade. "Nice to see you actually being nice" he said smirking at her.

"Well my evil only goes so far" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Could've fooled me" he said with a chuckle making Jade look at him.

The day dragged on after that class. Tori was lucky that Jade had classes with her. She has someone to help her through the day. At the end of the day they were back in their dorm room. Trina was gone making them wonder if she had snuck into a party. Cat was gone too, the girl must have been somewhere with Robbie. They had noticed that they seemed to be spending more time together. They had the dorm room to themselves.

"Thanks for the help today" Tori said making Jade look at her.

"Well no one else seemed to be. Besides I didn't like seeing you look so pitiful" Jade said with a shrug as she sat on Tori's bed. She looked up at the beautiful Latina before her. The girl's tanned skin gleamed in the light of the lamp. She turned and looked at Jade, a small blush went across Jade's face as she looked away.

Tori looked at her, a small smile on her face. She had seen Jade blush. Her own face had a small reddening appearing. With her right hand she reached over and took Jade's in hers. This caused the goth girl to look back at her.

"Thank you" Jade said softly looking into Tori's eyes.

"For what?" Tori asked slightly confused.

"For protecting me when the gun went off. I didn't deserve that, after how I had always treated you" Jade said softly as she looked away.

Tori looked at her before reaching over and turning her face back to hers. She looked into Jade's eyes, hazel eyes meeting blue eyes. "I did it cause I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you" she said softly as she stroked Jade's cheek gently.

They looked into each other's eyes. Neither said a word as they continued to look at one another. They locked eyes, Jade chewed on her bottom lip as Tori looked at her. Suddenly the door opened and a drunken Trina staggered into the room. Both girls quickly separated looking at her.

"Hey you two, I didn't know you were here" she drunkenly giggled as she pointed at both of them.

"Trina how much have you had?" Tori sighed getting up to help her sister to her bed.

"Not enough officer, I'm still awake" she said laughing as she looked at Tori.

Tori just rolled her eyes as she looked at Jade. The girl was already helping her move Trina to her bed. They listened to her ramble on about the party she had just come from. They both just shook their heads and laid her down. Slowly Jade looked over to Tori. Both could still feel a burning desire for one another.

Jade walked back over to her bed. She climbed into it upset that Trina had barged in when she did. She laid facing the wall, her back to Tori and her sister. Her mind raced wondering what could have happened if she hadn't come back. Just then she felt the bed shift making her look back quickly. Once she did she saw Tori.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked in a hushed tone.

"You weren't the only one pissed off that Trina interrupted us" Tori said softly.

Upon hearing that Jade's eyes went wide. She looked over to Tori who looked back at her. Slowly she rolled her whole body over. She looked into her eyes, searching for anything. She saw it, a glimmer of hope. Smiling she laid her head next to Tori's. Slowly they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

XX

Dave walked into a building. Looking around he looked at a wall covered in weapons. Turning he looked to see Big Daddy's costume. His attention turned to see Mindy walking into the room. He smiled a bit at her and she just nodded a bit.

"Why are you here Dave?" She asked as he took a seat at a table.

"To talk" he said with an honest shrug as she sat across from him.

"About what?" She asked watching him as he leaned forward towards her.

"After what happened the other day it got me thinking. I started thinking that Kick-Ass needs to come back. I know you are still being Hit-Girl I need to come back" he explained looking at her causing her to smile a bit.

"Well glad to see you decided to join the fight once more" she replied looking at him.

"Also after seeing what happened, I think there is one more we need to bring in" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Who?" Mindy asked confused.

"Tori, after what she did she proved she has what it takes to be a hero" he said watching her face as she thought about it.

Mindy looked at him before looking to her hands. The girl did have what it took to be a hero. She looked back to Dave and nodded agreeing to accept her in.

XX

"Chris, Chris, Chris" Mrs. D'Amico called through the penthouse.

Chris groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his face as he climbed out of bed. Getting up he staggered around his room still tired. He heard his mom call for him again and he groaned out. Walking out of his room he walked to the living room. Once he did he froze. Sitting on the couche wax a girl, the same once from a few days ago.

"What are you fucking doing here?" He hissed at her. His reaction caused her to smirk and shrug her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Chris, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" his mom said walking into the room.

"Uh... Yeah I do" he said his eyes glaring at her.

She just smirked more as she turned and looked to his mother. "You have such a lovely place here ma'am" she said sweetly

"Oh please, don't call me ma'am makes me feel old. Well I guess you two need your privacy" Mrs. D'Amico said as she walked towards Chris. "Keep it in your pants" she whispered to her son just before she left the room.

Chris rolled his eyes before darting over to the girl. He stood there looking down at her and she just smirked up at him. "You come to my house, how dare you" he snarled at her.

"First off, it's your mom's place" she said standing up. "Second off don't upset me or both you and your mom die. I've got snipers watching us right now" she explained as she moved around him.

"I call bullshit on that" he said making her look to him.

She just smirked at him before she made a motion towards a glass vase. Suddenly it shattered, motioning to another it too shattered. She looked back to Chris who had ducked after the first vase shattered. Looking down at him she smiled.

"Okay, I believe you. What do you want?" He questioned in a shaky tone as he stood up slowly.

"To negotiate" she said with a shrug as she sat down in a chair.

"Are you going to help me kill Kick-Ass?" He asked turning to look at her.

"I am, on a few conditions" she said nodding at him.

"What are they?" He asked apprehensively as he continued to look at her.

"What I say goes, my word is law" she said making his eyes grow wide.

"What, no, I'm paying you" he snarled at her.

Suddenly with blinding speed she shot up from her chair. She grabbed Chris by his throat. In a flash she had a knife out and placed to his groin. She looked into his eyes, a dark smile on her face. "If he was so easy to kill, you'd have done it already, and you'd still have your daddy. However you're a bitch, your daddy is dead, and Kick-Ass is still alive. I can kill him, I know how. So ten mill, and Kick-Ass is a memory. Another Ten when I'm done. My group and I will handle it, you just stay the hell out of our way. Deal?" She explained all the while gripping him tightly as she pressed the knife harder into him.

"Deal" he choked out as he bared his teeth at her.

"Good" she said releasing him making him cough.

He looked at her as she backed up away from him. "What do I call you?" He questioned watching as she started towards the exit.

"Call me Cougar" she said as she walked out through the door.

XX

Tori woke up, her hazel eyes fluttering a bit. She looked to see Jade still asleep laying next to her. Jade's face was in her's. she smiled a bit as she slowly sat up. She gently stroked her face softly. This caused Jade to moan a bit and curl up more.

Getting up from her bed she looked over to see Trina passed out still. She shook her head as she started towards the restroom. Grabbing a change of clothes she walked in. Looking at herself in the mirror she started to change. Pulling her shirt off she groaned a bit in pain. Her shoulder was still stiff and sore.

Reaching up she pulled the bandage off. She looked at the pink mark that would be a new scar. Turning her attention to her sink she started to prepare a new bandage.

Just then her phone vibrated making her look. She saw she had a text from Dave asking her to meet her and Mindy in front of their dorm. She shrugged and replied she would be there. Finishing her bandage and getting dressed she stepped out of her room. Looking she saw Jade and Trina still asleep. Moving over she gave Jade a kiss on her forehead.

Grabbing a light jacket she walked outside into the hall. Looking around she started down the hall towards the exit. walking out the sun shone down on her. She smiled a bit before noticing a cab pull up in front of her. Looking in she saw Dave looking back at her. Smiling she got in.

"So, where are we going?" She asked looking at him.

"You'll see" he simply replied.

She just looked at him before the cab started moving. She looked out her window, watching as the sights of the city went by her. She was in awe as as she stared at the famous landmarks. She was just enjoying looking at everything. So transfixed by the sights she hadn't noticed they were coming to their destination.

The cab stopped and Dave patted her shoulder. She looked at him as he motioned her to follow him. They walked towards a building. It looked like an abandoned apartment. Walking up to they door they walked it. Tori was surprised at first, it was clean and kept. However she stopped, her eyes falling on a glass case that held a costume. Her eyes drifted past that to see walls covered in weapons.

"What, what's going on?" She asked looking back at him.

"There's something you need to know about Dave and I" Mindy said coming in from another room.

Tori looked at her before looking to Dave. He just nodded and smiled a bit. She was turning to look at Mindy but stopped. Her eyes fell onto a green and yellow suit. She stopped and looked back to Dave once more. "What is going on here?" She asked once more as she looked between Dave and Mindy.

"Tori, I'm Kick-Ass, and she's Hit-Girl" he said making her eyes shoot wide.

"What, what the fuck is this?" She half shouted backing up a bit.

"We want you to join us, to help protect the city. After what you did for Jade, we know you're perfect for it" Mindy said making Tori look back to her.

Tori looked at her before looking to Dave. Her head tipped down, her thoughts on Jade and this offer. They saw what she had done, and her selfless act caught their attention. She looked at them. "I have one condition" she said making them look to her.

"What's that?" Dave asked looking to her.

"We have Jade join us" she said smiling. "She's going to be someone we need."

"Jade, okay we'll bring her in" Mindy said with a shrug.


End file.
